


[Podfic] Save it for a Gloomy Day by house_of_lantis

by fire_juggler



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is homesick and can't stand the rain in Vancouver: Jared brings him sunshine in the only way Jared can - hot sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Save it for a Gloomy Day by house_of_lantis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heardtheowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Save it for a Gloomy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/201567) by [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis). 



> Recorded for heardtheowl's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BB!!!!!!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/save_it_for_a_gloomy_day.mp3)

## Length:

00:11:32 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/save_it_for_a_gloomy_day-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/save_it_for_a_gloomy_day-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 5.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
